Part of Their World
by MaplePucks
Summary: Alphys lets Papyrus borrow one of her animated documentaries about human life. This one is a little different, it focuses on the Mermaid species of human. Papyrus is enthralled, when she sings about being a part of the human world, he can very much relate. He wished he could be up were the real sun shines all day, up were the see the real stars. A whole new world.
**Hello all! A Undertale fic for you on this fine Wednesday evening.**

 **Born out of the fact that I love the Little Mermaid and I love this song. So why not.**

 **Comment and fave! Thanks!**

* * *

As usual, it was late at night and Papyrus was sitting up on the couch, watch some more human history that Alphys had let him borrow. This particular documentary dealt with a different species of human called "merfolk", focusing on the female "mermaid". Her life and times under the sea and her desire to be part of the other humans world. Papyrus was riveted, watching the mermaid struggle to fit in despite her popularity as a rulers offspring. Her collection of human things fascinated him as much as they did her and finally when she got her hearts desire to be human, Papyrus was floored. But also, a little saddened.

If she could finally be a part of the human world she craved, why couldn't he?

Papyrus was so enamored with the documentary, he started his second watch through of it right away. He couldn't help it, he now realized how Alphys could be quite so addicted to watching it all the time. It was fascinating! Human life was magical! Wonderful and amazing!

And he longed to be a part of it.

He was almost to his favorite part again when up on the loft, he heard Sans door creak open. If he wasn't so enthralled with the movie, he might have felt bad but really, Sans needed to see this too. The best part of the whole movie.

"Sans! You must come quickly!" He shouted, very excited, practically bouncing off the couch. The footsteps on the landing quickened, Sans tripping over himself to get down the stairs.

"P-Paps? What's g-going… on, buddy?" He managed to sound worried and concerned through a stifled yawn. How Sans managed that was a wonder to Papyrus but it was no matter right at the moment. The mermaid was just entering her grotto and Papyrus beamed at his brother, patting the spot beside him on the couch.

"She is about to sing!" Papyrus exclaimed, as the music drummed up and the mermaid on screen started showing off all her human items. Sans blinked and moved over to the couch with him.

"Ooookay?" He mumbled. Papyrus shushed him so that he could listen to the song. A pillow clutched firmly to his chest, like a little monster would be watching a Mettaton movie, Papyrus glued to the television.

Some of the things the mermaid sung about, like wanting to know what fire was or what feet were, dancing all of those things, Papyrus thought was silly. He already knew about all that. But the sentiment, wanting to be apart of a world she didn't belong to, that hit him in his soul. It resonated so deeply with him, the song might as well have been written for him. He wanted to be apart of the human world so badly, he was willing to catch a human and turn them over to Undyne. Who would give them to Asgore.

And Papyrus, though he shuttered every time he thought about it, knew exactly what Asgore had to do to get the human soul to use on the Gate.

But it was worth it, wasn't it? To get all the Monsters back up to the Surface world. Yes, yes it was well worth it. Papyrus trusted Undyne, and she trusted Asgore. It would be alright. For the greater good, that's what Undyne was always telling him. One more human.

Then, Papyrus would be part of their world.

When her song was over, Papyrus grabbed the remote and paused it, beaming. "Isn't she great? She thinks just like I do! She loves human things! Just like I do! I wish I had her beautiful hair! But she is-" He looked over to his brother and sighed. He was snoring hard. How did he do that? Fall asleep like that? Sometimes, it was awe inspiring. Papyrus really wished he could sleep like that.

Resuming the movie, after throwing a blanket over his brother, Papyrus snuggled under his own and brought his knees to his chest. OK, so Sans wasn't impressed but that didn't matter. Papyrus was and so wanted to be apart of that world.

Up where they see the stars.

Up where they don't fight for souls.

Up where they stay all day in the real sun.

Able to wander free, he really wished he could be, part of their world.


End file.
